Tom and Jerry Meet Marmaduke
''Tom and Jerry Meet Marmaduke ''is a upcoming 2020 American family comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, 20th Century Fox, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, and Regency Enterprises and based on (Marmaduke 2010 film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Judy's Boyfriend, and Tom's rival. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, and Tom's friend. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse in a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown mouse in a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her buttocks, who is Tuffy's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks and Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter. * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. * Marmaduke - * Phil Winslow - * Debbie Winslow - * Don Twombly - * Drama Trainer - * Brian Winslow - * Barbara Winslow - * Sarah Winslow - * Bosco's Owner - * Gray - * Little Girl - * Bodie - * Anton Harrison - * Jessica - * Toodles Galore - * Uncle Harry - * Grandpa Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Olive Mouse - * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Droopy Dog - * Butch Dog - * Mazie - * Carlos - * Giuseppe - * Raisin - * Jezebel - * Bosco - * Thunder - * Lightning - * Chupadogra - * Slick - * Doberman - * Shasta - * Sweater Dog - * Drama Dog #1 - * Shroom Dog #2 - * Golden Dog - * Cocker Spaniel - * Drama Dog #2 - * Shroom Dog #1 - * Beach Dog #1 - * Deuce - * Beach Dog #2 - * Beach Dog #3 - * Beach Dog #4 - * Surfing Award Dog - * King 'AB' Kedar - * Teacup Poodle - * Devil Dogs - * Afghan Hound #1 - * Afghan Hound #2 - * Bandana Dog - * Purse Chihuahua #1 - * Purse Chihuahua #2 - * Purse Chihuahua #3 - * Dalmatian - * Delinquent Dog - * Doggy - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles * Owen Wilson as Marmaduke * George Lopez as Carlos Quotes * Marmaduke: Wait for it, wait for it (Marmaduke farts loudly) * Phil, Debbie, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy: Marmaduke! * Phil Winslow: What did you eat. * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy: (Put his hands by the nose) Yeah Marmaduke. Trivia * This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Marmaduke (2010 film). * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, violence, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 90 Minutes (NTSC), 86 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her light-grey buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Muscles wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Olive wears a blue bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks for swimming. * Spike wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Tyke wears a orange swim trunks for swimming. Release Category:Comedy Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Marmaduke Category:Crossovers Category:Family Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Warner Bros Category:20th Century Fox